


The King's Child

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Childbirth, Edmund stays in narnia, Lucy stays in Narnia, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Prince Caspian, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Caspian had experienced many scary things during his lifetime, but nothing had prepared him for this, the never ending waiting. Nothing had prepared him for the fear and worry he would experience whilst Edmund gave birth.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: The Hope For Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The King's Child

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this earlier than planned. I'm sorry if this isn't up to my usual writing, I'm not great at writing birth scenes but other than that I hope you enjoy this.

Caspian had experienced many scary things during his lifetime, the constant threat his uncle posed to his life, losing his mother and father at an extremely young age, the birth of his cousin and then his near demise at the hands of his Uncle’s general Glozelle and then forced into a world he believed had been dead for the last thousand years which led him to rise against his uncle and claimed his birthright before reuniting the people of Telmar with the Narnians but none of that had even prepared him for this, the never ending waiting.

Throughout the day Edmund had been complaining about pain in his abdomen, Caspian had summoned the court physician who had concluded that King Edmund had gone into labour and not even ten minutes later Edmund’s water broke and he was rushed into the make-shift theatre and bedroom. Even though Edmund’s body was a miracle in itself being able to conceive and carry their child for these last eight months, he hadn’t developed a way to give birth to their child. So, even though he could carry their child once his water broke, there was nowhere for the child to go. It hadn’t been something they had really thought about until after they had returned from defeating the mist on Dark Island. Eustace and Lucy in fact had been the one who had brought it up. Whilst they had explained what the gift Aslan had bestowed on the couple during their voyage on the Dawn Treader, they never once considered the actual birthing process. Once again Queen Lucy had come to their aid and had suggested a Caesarean section – a birthing method used back in their own world of England to get the child out.

With the support of Eustace, Lucy and Edmund who knew more about this procedure than anyone in Narnia since it was never thought that a woman could give birth in another way than pushing it out their body, they successfully prepared a suitable theatre to perform the c-section and sleeping chambers to allow Edmund’s body to recover from such a traumatic process. Once the room was prepared and the court physician trained in the theory, there was nothing left to do then wait until Edmund went into labour.

When Edmund did, the waiting began because of stupid pre-determined rules he wasn’t allowed to be inside the chambers whilst Edmund gave birth, only his sister Lucy could be with her brother being that the stupid rules said only women and the court physician could be present for the birth.

Caspian had been stuck out here for nearly two hours now, sitting with Eustace who was trying to reassure his cousin-in-law that Edmund would be completely fine, he had the Queen of Narnia in there with him and they both knew that Lucy wouldn’t let anything happen to her brother and niece or nephew. Eustace was fairly sure that Lucy had taken her healing cordial in to heal the incisions once the baby was out. If anything, the only reason Caspian hadn’t broken the rules and stormed inside about an hour ago to find out what was happening was that he trusted Lucy to look after Edmund, he knew that she would never let Edmund succumb to death whilst she was with him.

Caspian jumped to his feet when the door opened, and the court physician stepped out.

“Your Majesty, the birth has been a success and you have a healthy baby boy,” the physician said, Caspian felt his worries slowly fade out of him as he thanked the physician for all his hard work and entered the room to find Edmund sitting up in bed with their baby wrapped in a blanket in Ed’s arms. It was a welcomed sight to see after these gruelling hours of waiting. Lucy sat beside him, her eyes staring at her newborn nephew.

“Hey,” Edmund said, smiling up at Caspian, who leant down to press a kiss on Edmund’s lips, then his forehead before looking down at their little boy. Their baby had deep brown eyes and chubby cheeks, Caspian could see Edmund so clearly in their child, their baby had the same facial shape, nose and ears of Edmund whilst he had inherited his chin and lips from Caspian. He was just perfect. 

“Have you thought of a name?” Lucy asked. Caspian and Edmund had kept their choices of names rather hush refusing to tell either Lucy or Eustace whenever they asked, apparently, they wanted it to be a surprise for after the birth. Edmund looked up at Caspian, both silently deciding whether they wanted to tell Lucy or to keep it a secret for a little while longer, there was no doubt that once the news of Edmund’s successful birth had reached the lord's ears, they would want to meet their new heir to the throne.

“Rilian,” Caspian said.

“It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful child,” Lucy said looking down at baby Rilian once more before standing, “I’ll leave you alone; Eustace and I will try to keep the lords away for today,”.

“Thanks, Luce,” Edmund said shuffling over on the bed to let Caspian climb in next to him. Lucy smiled at the couple before slipping out the room, wrapping her arm around Eustace’s and dragged him away to the Council of Lords chamber where she knew the council would already be in session.

“Can I hold him?” Caspian asked, and Edmund nodded before gently settling their child in his fiancé's arms. It was hard to believe that their little treasure was finally here after Edmund had spent the last eight months carrying him, Rilian was everything Edmund ever wanted in their child and so much more. Rilian was absolutely perfect.

“It’s hard to believe he’s finally here, to think all those months ago when Aslan announced that he had gifted you with the ability to become pregnant and then to be holding him in our arms seems so unlikely. Like it’s a dream I’m scared to wake up from,” Caspian said, looking down at their child. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was like he was hypnotised.

“I know what you mean, although I can firmly say as someone who just had their stomach cut open this is definitely not a dream,” Edmund said resting his head on Caspian’s shoulder, he was tired, these last two hours had taken the energy right out of him.

“Sleep my love, I will watch over you and Rilian,” Caspian said when he noticed Edmund fighting to stay awake.

“I love you Caspian” Edmund murmured as he closed his eyes cuddled up to his fiancé and slowly drifted off the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part of the story, the next part is - The Royal Wedding. I'm hoping to upload this part on Sunday to celebrate finishing my three week block placement.


End file.
